THE DARE SHOW! 2!
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: The Dare Show is back with not only a new season but also a new hostauthor! See what happens when the insanity continues in this new season.
1. Episode 1: Meet Your New Host

Disclaimer: I don't own half the crap in this story so stop asking already!

MMIMDS: Hello everyone and welcome to the new season of...THE DARE SHOW! I'm your new host/author and once again we have our favorite people to dare...the Fruits Basket gang! So, how are you all?

Tohru/Momiji: Good!

Kyo/Uo: Whatever.

Hana: You have very odd waves...not like PC's...

MMIMDS: That's because I'm not PC! La Duh! PC is the orginal host/author and is totally awesome for coming up with this show!

Kyo: She's insane if you ask me.

Shigure: Now, now, Kyo: be nice. You do realize she can still review and post a dare, don't you?

Kyo: Whatever.

MMIMDS: Well, anyways, on with the first dare! I dare...Momiji to go on an anti candy diet!

Momiji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MMIMDS: Alright. Now I dare Kyo to belly dance!

Kyo: NO WAY! ARE YOU RETARDED? I AM NOT GOING TO BELLY DANCE!

MMIMDS: Yes you are. And you have to dress the part.

Kyo: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

MMIMDS: Yes I can! PC taught me her ways!

ZAP!

Kyo is dressed like a belly dancing girl and starts belly dancing.

Audience laughs.

MMIMDS: Time for another dare!

Hana: I sense trouble...

MMIMDS: Let's take one from the audience! Anyone?

Randome Audience member: Um, yeah, I dare Shigure to go on a date with Tohru, Uo to go on a date with Kyo, and Hana to go on a date with Yuki.

MMIMDS: It shall be done! Well, unfortunately they're all on dates so I guess you'll have to wait til' the next episode of THE DARE SHOW! Please review because I will use your dares! This is MMIMDS sighning of on...

Audience: THE DARE SHOW!

MMIMDS: That's right! Til next time!

Toxic plays


	2. Episode 2: PC Drops By

This is PC here saying hi! I hope you all like my author! I shall pop up randomly if my author wishs. So back to ze story with MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary!

MMIMDS: Thanks PC! You rok! Of course I'd love to have you pop up randomly!

Haru: PLEASE GOD NO!

Akito: Unfortunately for you Haru, I am God and I like seeing you suffer.

MMIMDS: You know what! I don't like you Akito! So, I dare you to quit pretending to be God alread! So ha!

Akito: Puny mortal! Your dares cannot harm me! Don't you know who I am! I'm-

ZAP!

MMIMDS: Momiji, would you care to do the honors?

Momiji begins skipping around Akito.

Momiji: Yay yay the witch is dead!

MMIMDS: Ok. Here's a dare from Ice Queenie! Ice Queenie dares Haru to make out with Tohru!

Haru: But...I like Rin...

MMIMDS: Don't care!

ZAP!

MMIMDS: I'm hoping I won't have to ZAP! people as much in the future. You know?

Kyo+

(Note+ means anger marks)

Yuki+

MMIMDS: I fear that blood will be spilling soon...

PC: I shall come and stop the blood! 1: I dare Kyo and Yuki not to harm Haru or Ice Queenie! 2: I dare Ayu to ZAP! a pool onto the stage and push everyone in it and it has to be 32 degrees!

Shigure: Who's Ayu?

MMIMDS: Me! La Duh! And, as PC commands...

ZAP!

PUSH!

Tohru: So...cold...will...die...

Kyo: YOU PSYCHOPATH THIS IS FREEZING COLD!

Yuki: YOU'LL WIND UP KILLING MISS. HONDA!

MMIMDS: YAY! NOW I CAN HAVE KYO AND YUKI FOR MYSELF! Oops...did I say that out loud?

Yuki/Kyo/Uo: YES YOU DID!

MMIMDS: Oops...well...it's cuz my little brother dared me to...See him out there in the audience?

All turn to my six year old little brother

MSYOLB: Ha ha! I embarassed you!

PC: I dare your six year old little brother to go dress up in the same clothes that Hiro had to dress up in last season!

MMIMDS: Go Pc!

My little brother goes off

MMIMDS: Well, that's all the time we have for now! TT! This is MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary...

PC: And PC

MMIMDS/PC: Signing off on...

Audience: THE DARE SHOW!

MMIMDS: Bye!

Superman plays by Five For Fighting


	3. Episode 3: Evil Authoress Number 2

MMIMDS: REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! Please, forgive me….

Kyo: Whatever…

Haru: This is us not caring.

MMIMDS: Yeah, Haru. I love you too.

Haru: O.O

MMIMDS: Which is why I'm officially giving you away to Clarissa so you can marry her.

Haru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarissa: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!

MMIMDS: Just Kidding!! XD!

Haru: -sighs in relief-

Clarissa: -glares-

MMIMDS: I know I suck. Anyways, on with today's segment.

Kyo: I hate this…

MMIMDS: Well, Kyo, today is your lucky day. Because I actually do love you and you have the honor of having my cat named after you, you will be safe from all the evil reviewers!

Kyo: -sighs in relief-

MMIMDS: The rest of you, however, must deal with it. Oh, and before I forget, next chappie will be a reviewer participation chapter! And, FG doesn't count cuz she automatically gets to be in the chapter. So, the first three reviewers other than FG will appear as special guests!!

Furuba gang except Tohru and Momiji: Whoo hoo –sarcastic-

Tohru & Momiji: WHOO HOO!!!

MMIMDS: That's the spirit Momiji!...I hate you Tohru.

Tohru: Um, I'm so sorry that I did something to make you hate me. Maybe if you told me what I did I could fix it?

MMIMDS: Sure. You exist. That's why I hate you. You can change that by dying.

Akito: I like your attitude.

MMIMDS: Didn't I already tell you to die?!

Audie: Hi. I'm Ayu's senior friend at high school and you all should know that she's in her "Dominate the World" mood right now so it would probably be best to run away.

Yuki: She wants to take over the world?

Audie: -nods-

Haru: Why?

Audie: Well…-chuckles as a flashback appears over her head-

MMIMDS, FLASHBACK: Ya know what would be fun?

Xan, FLASHBACK: What?

MMIMDS, FLASHBACK: Dominating the world!

Audie: That would be fun!!

Xan: Can I randomly kill people?

MMIMDS: Yeah. You'll be the evil executioner…

Xan: YES!!...So, what will you two be?

Audie: Insane.

MMIMDS: With psychotic tendancies.

END FLASHBACK!!

Audie: And that's why we're taking over the world…

Shigure: But that didn't expl-

Audie: I SAID THAT'S WHY WE'RE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!!!

Shigure: Yes mam!

Audie: I'll leave the story now.

MMIMDS: BYE AUDIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!

Haru: Ok..then…

MMIMDS: ON WITH THE DARES!! Ok, Rin, you have to sing Aint no other man to Haru.

Rin: Do your thang honey!

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad butt - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad butt - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad butt - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad butt - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

MMIMDS: Nice. Now you and Haru get to go on a date! Bye!!

ZAP!!

Kyo: Well, you're not wasting time.

MMIMDS: Nope. I have to hurry up and finish the show before-

Naruto: AYU!!! –wraps arms around my waist-

MMIMDS: Before that happens…Naruto, could you not sexually harass me when I'm filming the show?

Naruto: S…sexually harass…-looks confused, which is incredibly cute and I did not just type that-

MMIMDS: Help! Help! I'm being molested!

Naruto: W…WHAT?!

Kyo: -snickers evilly-

Naruto: -pouts- I'm sorry, Ayu…I never meant to hurt you... –sniffles adorably….I MEAN-

MMIMDS: -bursts out laughing- It's –laugh- ok -laugh- I was just -laugh- giving you crap…You know I love you Naruto-kun! –nuzzles Naruto's cheek-

Kyo: -Still laughing evilly- Thank you evil authoress number two.

POTB: No prob.

MMIMDS: EMMA!! –GASP-

POTB: HA HA!!

MMIMDS: So that's why I have strange and unexplained affections toward Naruto!

POTB: No. Actually, that all happens anyways. I just made sure it happened right now, that's all.

MMIMDS: YOU SUCK!!

POTB: -Sticks out tongue-

ZAP!!!

MMIMDS: No. I'm completely innocent. I didn't do anything wrong. Now I'm ditching you all so I can take over the world!!

Naruto: A-Ayumi…-pouts-

MMIMDS: Except Naruto! He gets to come with me! Ok, ppls, review, or...Tohru will never be killed!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Naruto: -Hugs Ayu comfortingly-

MMIMDS: Oh. And Ayame, die until the next episode.

ZAP!!

Aya: -keels over, dead.-

MMIMDS: Well, this is MMIMDS

Naruto: AND NARUTO!!

MMIMDS: signing off on…

Audience: THE DARE SHOW!!

MMIMDS: That's right. See you next time!

Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects plays


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
